dean_and_rachelfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Duncan
Amy Marie Duncan (née Blankenhooper) is the mother of the Duncan family and is the wife of Bob Duncan. She tends to steal the spotlight from others and can be mean, rude, and tough. She is a recurring character in seasons two and three of WildSide, and serves as the "driver" of the Wild Luck Charlie crossover. She is portrayed by Leigh-Allyn Baker. History Season 2 'Wild Snake' Amy makes her first official appearance in the series when she enters her living room from the kitchen, complaining about a loud high-pitched noise. Soon after, the family come to a conclusion that the noise was just PJ on the toilet. With this conclusion, she yells at him to stop screaming. 'Wild Celebration (Part 1)' Amy is at the local movie theatre with her family, when she asks the movie theatre clerk for tickets. Upon asking her how many she wanted, she says the number aloud, causing quite a confusing conversation between them. Finally, Amy pays for her tickets and leaves the concierge desk when Teddy hurries her along. 'Wild Celebration (Part 2)' The entire Duncan family appear to be spread across the movie theatre lobby during this part. Here Amy has only one line, when she overhears the WildSide friends banging and yelling to get let out of the movie theatre they were trapped in. Season 3 'Wild Weather' After Dean asks Teddy if she wanted to come on the snow vacation with his friends, she gets Amy's input. Amy respectfully declines Dean's offer, but shows up to the convoy anyway, revealing that she rented the convoy behind his. She soon warns Mr Leopron of an avalanche about to hit, and later checks up on the friends when the avalanche clears. At the end of the episode, her and PJ walk by a frozen bus of people ten years later (although, this part is considered non-canon). 'Wild Party' Amy only makes a cameo appearance in the friends' dream sequence of a party at Colorado State School, where she joins Teddy and her friend Victor in a conga-line. 'Wild Dine' Dean seeks the help of nurse Amy in the episode's subplot after Justice purposely gets his hooded jacket stuck over his head. When they arrive at her house she mentions the events of Nurse Blankenhooper before assessing his jacket. Before long, she decides to apply her "secret formula" to Dean's body in order to get his jacket off. It works, however it leaves him extremely itchy afterward. 'Wild Psychic' For whatever reason, Amy is shown with Charlie at Colorado State School's "mysterious people" assembly, where a flashback of Charlie's past is shown in the psychic's crystal ball. In the next scene, Julianna (while floating in mid-air) reveals that she could see Amy wearing a bikini from a distance, implying that they have met before. 'Wild Protest' Amy is mentioned by Gabe when he is switched with Dean, who mentions that she was making him ice-cream before he was switched. Dean returns licking an ice-cream cone, implying that Amy made it for him. 'Wild Bigfoot (unofficial)' Amy is only shown in a flash-forward sequence to Charlie in the future watching the video diary of her and Teddy from Girl Bites Dog. 'Wild Luck Charlie (Part 1)' The entire plot of the crossover episode was constructed by Amy. The episode begins with her feeding Toby, before she makes Teddy answer the door. Teddy answers the door to Rachel and invites her inside, and Rachel brings up the idea of switching homes with her for a night. Amy is thrilled with this idea and brings out luggage bags from her kitchen; implying that she was thinking of doing it for a while. This is proved to be the case, when it was revealed much earlier that she visited Rachel's home and loved the look of it. Bob and the rest of her family protest against it at first, claiming that she couldn't move out of her house the last time they tried. They reluctantly do it anyway. That night she decides to get a feel of the house, make (an un-appetising) dinner, and deal with Rachel's next door neighbour Ms Waters' complaints against Gabe. 'Wild Luck Charlie (Part 2)' Quotes Season 2 'Wild Snake' 'Wild Celebration (Part 1)' 'Wild Celebration (Part 2)' Season 3 'Wild Weather' 'Wild Party' 'Wild Dine' 'Wild Luck Charlie (Part 1)' 'Wild Luck Charlie (Part 2)' Category:Characters Category:Good Luck Charlie Category:Unoriginality Category:Recurring Characters